During Fall, Winter, and Spring months, snow, water, mud, and road salts are carried on shoes and boots into vehicles causing extensive damage to those areas where there is foot traffic. In order to reduce this problem, floor mats of various types have been developed to protect floors and carpets. Such floor mats have become well known in the prior art. They are commonly designed to fit to the dimensions of a particular type of car and are commonly fabricated of rubber, plastic, fibrous or combinations of such materials. The known mats are very similar functionally. One type of mat is merely a flat sheet of material adapted to cover the carpet in areas of heavy traffic. Other types may contain vertical baffles to trap water and dirt and to prevent one's pant cuff from dipping into the water. However, in all types known to the inventor, there is no means for drying out the mat or for separating the water runoff from the operator's feet while the vehicle is being operated. There are also a number of disadvantages to the known mats, even those which provide baffles to hold water. Each time a person gets into a car more water in tracked into the car. If an operator gets into and out of his car many times on a wet day, water may accumulate to the point of overflow. Moreover, vehicle motion may cause water trapped in the baffles of the known mats to spill. Damage may result from overflow or spillage, particularly where road salt and water may become trapped beneath the carpet causing the floor of the automobile to rot or rust.